


aggressive lover（4）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	aggressive lover（4）H part

意外地没有费多少力，就把山田凉介按在床上，从容地拉开他家居服的拉链，扯下宽松的裤子，速战速决地把他浑身上下的衣服清理干净。

山田凉介咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己哭出声音，他很清楚接下来要发生什么事情。

反抗也好累，他不想再反抗了。

中岛裕翔的吻一遍遍落在他的身体上，用吻不断开发着他身上的敏感点，每一次的吻都很用力，就好像是在发泄七年前到现在所有的愤怒之情，他闭上眼睛，双手攀上中岛裕翔的肩头，双腿也不自觉地抬了起来，靠近中岛裕翔精壮的腰。

“为什么不反抗？”

“以前你不是都很不乐意吗？”

中岛裕翔一边逼问着，一边用着娴熟的手法撩拨他蕴藏在深处的欲望。

“如果……这样你就能满意的话……”

“你喜欢我对吧？”

“不……不喜欢……”

“都到现在了还在嘴硬，听听你发出的声音，看看你分开的双腿。”

中岛裕翔直起身来，把山田凉介的腿展示给他看。

山田凉介从来没有见过这样的自己，拼命摇着头，赶忙并起双腿想要遮住难为情的部分，下一秒就被中岛裕翔硬生生掰开，然后手指伸进私密处开发领域。

没有经过任何的润滑，中岛裕翔就将欲望挺进他的体内，不只是下体传来撕心裂肺的疼痛，就连心也开始隐隐作痛，流下的眼泪点湿了枕巾，但是他抱着中岛裕翔的双手更加的用力了，恨不得指甲嵌进肉里，靠着他的耳边说着羞耻的请求。

“再粗暴一点……对我吧……”

这样，我就可以恨你了。

“这样……我就可以恨你了……”

中岛裕翔听着他用哭腔说着这样的话，更加停止不了自己所有的动作。

因为自己学生时代那样地喜欢这个人，结果都是徒劳的，还受了不小的教训，现在他发了疯一般地渴望着这个人可以喜欢自己，最好喜欢到无可救药，他坚定的认为现在自己身下的人说的话，全部都是口是心非。

这种贪婪的感觉，他自己都觉得害怕，怕自己再次一蹶不振。

“这是你说的，可不要让我听到你求饶。”

下体的冲动更加快速和深入，整个身体上下摆动的幅度也越来越大，每一次山田凉介的脑袋都险些撞到床头的板子，一直以来睡得安稳的床也由于激烈的运动发出闷响。

“用力……再用力点……”

一种从未体会过的快感慢慢代替了揪心的疼痛，山田凉介腾出一只手，跟随身体的举动一次次使劲按压着中岛裕翔的腰，催促他更深入一点。

头一次从自己口中听到如此放♀荡的话语，而自己苦苦哀求的对象，是一个成天玩弄自己于股掌之间的人，而自己正在被这个人压在身下肆意蹂躏。

“我啊，可以和裕翔君交往的哦。”

“我只是想玩玩他而已，现在倒真喜欢上我了，真是累赘啊。”

“我只不过就是耍耍你而已。”

瞧不起自己，竟然在用这样的方式，还清自己以前的过错。

中岛裕翔停下动作，直起身来跪在床上，急不可耐地把已经浑身发软喘息连连的山田凉介拽起来背对着自己，抓着他的两片臀瓣，然后对准自己的欲望没了进去，继续开始深入浅出的冲刺。

真切地感觉到中岛裕翔在自己体内的形状和温度，感受到他有力的大腿肌肉不断拍打着自己，山田凉介整个人变得燥热和潮红，体内的高点一次次被冲撞，每一次都让他止不住想要更多。

他手指插♀进中岛裕翔的发丝用力抓着，耳朵被对方舔得濡湿。

中岛裕翔胳膊圈住山田凉介的腰不让他滑下去，同时用手抚慰着他快要释放的欲望。

“嫌い……”

“大嫌い……”

高潮到来之前，中岛裕翔掰过他的下巴，吸吮和啃咬着他的唇瓣，堵住了他的呜咽。

他无力地倒在床上，私密处已经被侵犯得充血肿胀，白浊顺着臀缝流到大腿根部。


End file.
